


one glance is all it takes

by swanqueer_x



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueer_x/pseuds/swanqueer_x
Summary: A short SQ story - Regina is mayor, Emma is sheriff. No magic, just teasing, hot sex, and fluff. What more could you want?





	

* * *

 

 

“Stop staring at me like that, Regina.” Emma’s face was screwed up at the brunette woman whose right arm was perched on her hip. Her eyes were dark, and she was staring at her from across the room. She folded her arms and asked, “like what, Miss Swan?” as her right eyebrow arched – like it always did.

“Like _that_ ,” Emma stated, taking a step closer and, looking at her because she _knew_ exactly what she was doing. “Perhaps I wouldn’t be looking at you like anything if you had not suggested such a preposterous idea,” Regina exclaimed, voice deep and authorative, but eyes tentative, with a softness behind the darkening brown pools.

“It’s not such a terrible idea. Look, we’ve been…” Emma trailed off, mouth dry. “We’ve been?” Regina intersected, both eyebrows arched this time.

Emma shook her head and strolled slowly across the room, until she was close enough to perceive the tension in Regina’s posture loosen slightly.

“Well…whatever. For a while now.” Emma finished the sentence, sighing and awkwardly averting her eyes down towards the floor rather than up and into those _addictive_ eyes.

“Whatever?” Regina questioned, with a slight smirk emerging onto her face. “You’ll have to be more descriptive than that, Miss Swan.”

“You know…” Emma sighed, hands in her hair and then into her back pockets. “I certainly do not know, Miss Swan.” Regina’s arms were now folded, eyes expectant.

“We’ve been…okay well that day that I asked you…” Emma trailed off, fidgeting and rocking slightly on the ball of her feet. She looked up and Regina’s eyes were raised, her head nodding subtly to urge her to hurry the hell up.

Realising that Emma was taking her goddamn time and that her patience was wearing thin, Regina responded, “that you asked me what? You’ll have to be more specific.”

Emma rolled her eyes because she could detect the playfulness in her voice: Regina was enjoying this, enjoying being in control after her panicked reaction to what Emma had just suggested.

“The day that I was like…” Emma took a deep breath and quickly continued laughing awkwardly, “what if we fake dated to totally make everybody uncomfortable…”

Regina’s eyebrows were raised again, but her posture showed that she was content in her victory. Looking down at her nails, she replied, “hmmm…oh yes, that day…I think I can recall.”

Emma rolled her eyes with reckless abandon, Regina _definitely_ remembered; she was teasing her yet _again_ simply because she enjoyed how uncomfortable it made her.

“Well, it’s been about three months since I asked that, right?” Emma questioned, emerald eyes finally looking into brown, falling into them almost immediately, like _always_.

“I suppose it has…” Regina trailed off, voice slightly hesitant but expression still overtly confident.

“Well behind all the joking and totally freaking people out…behind all that...” Emma hummed, looking down and then back up at Regina whose playfulness was replaced with slight worry, but… perhaps Emma perceived hope in those eyes too.

“It was, it _is_ more than a joke to me, I guess…that’s why I suggested it in the first place,” Emma shrugged, itching the back of her neck slightly.

Regina followed Emma’s hand with her eyes, and they then reached the corners of Emma’s mouth. Almost unintentionally her own tongue dashed a slither of moisture onto her bottom lip, and she realised she was staring, so looked up. Looking up was, well, a _mistake_ on her behalf. She knew that they read each other like they were revisiting their favourite novel, so her next sentence would quite visibly be a deflection of her real feelings.

“Well, like I said, it’s a preposterous idea.” Regina declared, posture upright and intentionally intimidating, but eyes telling a whole different story.

Emma watched her as she said this, and was aware it wasn’t the truth, even if her posture and glare was a little scary, and yeah… kinda _hot._

“Regina,” Emma uttered, “with you I always know when you’re lying…and you are; it was more than a joke for you, too.”

Regina folded her arms and continued to attempt to toy with her, quite obviously because there was now a power imbalance in between them and it put her off-course. “How do you know that it was more than a joke for me, dear?”

Emma smiled smugly, “because every time that we did…” she replied, taking one swift, long stride to close the gap in-between them, “ _this…”_ Her and Regina were now eye-to-eye, and she lowered her voice slightly, as the reaction she’d received was the desired one, the same it had been all those other times. Emma could not get enough, the small gap separating them heightening the tension. “I noticed that it…” Emma paused, eyes caressing over brown ones which _god_ were the definition of sexy.

“That it?” Regina questioned, a familiar smirk on her face and her voice husky. “Did this to.” Emma stated, looking down at their bodies, the gap in-between them was a slither, and she was dying to touch every inch of Regina’s body. Glancing back up, Emma’s eyes grazed over Regina’s blouse, which was an immediate mistake as it had one too many buttons undone, revealing her black lace bra and her cleavage.

“Like what you see?” Regina teased, meeting Emma’s eyes while her voice was smooth like caramel. “Too fucking much,” Emma exclaimed, expletive which she knew was necessary and only _allowed_ when in this context.

“What’ve I told you about that dirty mouth of yours, Miss Swan?” Regina questioned, her tongue licking her bottom lip once again. Emma groaned inwardly at the sound of _dirty_ on Regina’s tongue and the now moist, plump lips.

“You told me I should use more intelligent words to describe what I’m feeling,” Emma groaned, the warm sensation below her stomach growing more intense by the second.

“And have you?” Regina asked, her head tilted back slightly to view Emma’s flushed face, “thought of more intelligent vocabulary?”

“Not at all.” Emma declared, watching Regina’s lips as she curled them up into a smirk and ran her tongue along her lips yet _again_.

Emma had not planned for any of this today. She had expected Regina to deflect how she was feeling, but she had not guessed that she’d be so… inviting to the invasion of her personal space. She had expected the normal reactions: the breath hitching and eyes dark. But she had not expected this to go…well where it was heading. Regina’s eyes flickered over Emma and it pushed her out of her reverie. What the hell was she doing? Introspection when the brunette was so close, with hunger in her eyes? She really needed to evaluate what she was doing here. Or rather, who she intended to _do_. Questions later, she decided. Regina obviously didn’t think her question was preposterous, that much was clear. She could ask it again later.

“Deep in thought, Miss Swan? Regina husked. “I’m just thinking,” Emma spoke while observing Regina’s desk behind them both.

“Yes?” Regina questioned, taking a small step backwards as if she could just read Emma’s mind.

“Of how much I’d like to fuck you on your desk, right now.” Emma stated, licking her lips in anticipation.

“Then do it,” Regina dared, raising her eyebrow as she pressed her body slightly against Emma’s, “and close this incessant gap between us.

Emma clenched her thighs slightly and whispered, “make me.” Regina scoffed at the order and noticed that yet again, glimmering emerald eyes were caressing her lips.

Teasing, Regina mouthed, _fuck me_ , and inwardly cackled at Emma’s shudder and thigh clench in response. Regina bit her lip and laughed deep in her throat.

Emma, awful at impulse control and patience, pressed her body against Regina’s and placed her hands on her waist. The fast pace at which she moved backed Regina into her desk. Hoisting her up, she observe the brunette grinning at the pressure of their bodies colliding like atoms. Regina put her hands on Emma’s neck and pulled her down, further enough to brush her lips against her own. Emma desperately wanted to kiss her and then fuck her, loudly, however she was _unfortunately_ enjoying this game between them.

Regina lapped at Emma’s chin and crept up close to her, breathing into her ear and whispering, “when I tell you that I want you to kiss me, Miss Swan, I want you to _fucking_ kiss me.” Whether it was the sound of a forbidden word in Regina’s mouth or the fact that her ear was tingling at the hot breath while her toes curled, hardly mattered, because Emma could no longer hold back, and closed the slither between them with a kiss.

Emma tasted the slight aftertaste if coffee on Regina’s lips, and moaned into her mouth as the brunette drew circles on the back of her neck with her fingers. The kiss deepened and Emma found herself running out of breath. Pulling away from the kiss she looked beneath her and took in the masterpiece that was Regina Mills.

“I’m moving everything off here, tell me off for it later,” she rushed, clearing the Mayor’s Desk with one swift swipe, pens and paper flying everywhere.

Growling, Regina grabbed Emma down and back onto her, nipping at the soft spot behind her ear and soothing it with a kiss. Her breath tingled as her voice bled into Emma’s ear, “I’ll chastise you for it right now, instead, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s heart felt like it was bursting out of her chest. She pulled Regina up, kissing her as she ran her hands up the legs donned in black slacks, intentionally separating her legs so she could wrap them around her own waist.

“Not if I get you first,” Emma replied, circling her fingers slowly up the slacks, which were now irritating her tremendously. However, they provided the perfect opportunity for teasing Regina, and Emma thought that it would work as she could tell Regina wanted them off by the subtle whimpers escaping from her as they kissed.

As Emma’s hands reached hot warmth covered by the fabric, Regina bit at Emma’s lip and Emma declared in-between their kiss, “you look absolutely gorgeous.” She could feel Regina’s smile as they were kissing, and she replied, “as do you dear,” so sexily that Emma could have sworn she died on the spot.

Regina’s legs were clenching around Emma, her nails digging into Emma’s back, especially as their kiss got deeper and faster.

“Take my pants off,” Regina demanded, releasing herself from the kiss with a pop, eyes deep with desire as they fixed on Emma.

“Ugh, how do you do that?” Emma groaned, hands rubbing Regina over her slacks.

“Do what?” Regina husked, eyebrow arched cockily even through her arousal.

“That stare you do, and the way your voice drops and deepens.” Regina smirked and laughed in response, “I have no idea what you’re referring to. Now, is there a reason to why I’m on this desk, in this precarious position with my legs _wide open_ , or are you going to _fuck_ me like you promised, Em-ma?”

The way that her name rolled off Regina’s tongue made her groan and grab the waist-band of the slacks. She was lost in the hypnotising voice of Regina and her previous ideas about teasing her were...forgotten, for now. She looked into Regina’s eyes; they were alight from hunger and desire. God, she was obsessed with those eyes. In-fact, she was obsessed with every part of her. Noticing that Emma was looking, Regina bit her lip and then winked, which was both sexy and adorable because she really could not wink.

The slacks made their way to a pile on the floor, and Emma moved to Regina’s blouse which had already become unbuttoned due to their rough kissing. Pulling at the blouse rather than unbuttoning the final last buttons, Emma broke one of them and Regina gasped and looked up at Emma, her eyes a perfect mix of lust and anger.

“This is my favourite shirt,” Regina gasped. “You asked to be fucked,” Emma responded, which earned her a deep growl from the brunette, and a sharp and _hot_ as hell burning sensation as Regina’s nails dag into her back, enough to leave a small mark and to turn her on but not too much to _actually_ hurt her.

Emma marvelled at the now visible black lace bra underneath. “Jesus Christ, you are so beautiful,” Emma uttered, not letting her eyes leave Regina’s body.

“That’s not my name, Miss Swan,” Regina husked. “It’s not, is it, Regina, or should I call you Mayor Mills?” Emma responded, winking.

Regina rolled her eyes slightly and bit her lip as she replied, “shortly you’ll be _screaming_ both.”

Emma groaned and moved her hands over Regina’s panties and pressed two fingers into the warmth. A thick groan erupted from Regina’s throat and Emma caught it with a kiss. Groaning in response to Regina’s moans as she circled over the panties, she kissed her way further and further down until she reached the waist-band of Regina’s underwear.

“Emma,” Regina hummed. Glancing up and moving towards her, Emma replied, “you okay?”

“Amazing,” Regina shuddered, “just remove your clothes, I can’t handle seeing you in that ridiculous leather jacket when you should be naked.”

Emma laughed and started to remove her clothes swiftly, “your wish is my command Mayor Mills.” “It sure better be, Sheriff Swan.” Regina sassed.

Returning to their previous position, Emma kept the pressure on Regina’s warmth and left a trail of kisses on Regina’s legs, kissing the inner thighs softly. Removing Regina’s underwear, she grabbed her ass, evoking a loud groan from the visibly aroused woman.

Emma softly placed her tongue onto Regina’s clit which made her writhe into Emma’s face, her hands on Emma’s head, pushing her down. Emma moaned into her and felt Regina tangle her hands in her hair. “I’m growing impatient Emma,” Regina gasped.

Emma looked up at the frustrated expression on Regina’s face and decided she was a piece of goddamn artwork. Regina glanced at Emma’s now moving hand, two of her fingers circling the opening and Emma’s tongue lightly lapping at Regina’s clit. Finally, Emma drove two fingers into Regina and noticed her mouth part open as she groaned Emma’s name.

“Deeper,” she ordered, looking down at Emma. Emma complied and complied, until they both lost track of time.

 

…

 

Two bodies separated for the first time in hours and spread out across the desk, both women panting and desperate for air after multiple orgasms. Emma had lost count and frankly she didn’t care. All she knew was that she had just had the best sex of her entire life. What she didn’t know is that it was the best of Regina’s, too. Emma didn’t think that this was _just_ sex, they could never be _just_ anything. That was what made them so special.

And Emma still had the question to ask again, which would hopefully confirm that what just happened didn’t happen only for fun. (Though partly, because as Emma had established, she’d never had anyone that it had been that _hot_ and also…right, with.)

Emma glanced across at Regina who had her legs perched up, her head back staring at the ceiling and a smile on her face, from ear-to-ear.

“I know I’ve already said this quite a few times,” Emma spoke softly, “but you are so, so, beautiful Regina, you’re flawless, and I-“

She was cut off by a finger to the lips. Regina had quickly looked across to her left side and shuffled across the desk, placing Emma’s arms around her.

“You did say it, quite a few times during, too.” Regina spoke softly, her voice thick with tiredness, but still as alluring as ever.

Emma blushed and placed one of her hands behind her neck to itch at her hair, awkwardly, “yeah, um, I guess I did.”

Regina pawed at Emma’s hand, brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. Interlocking the hand with her own, she kissed Emma on the chin and placed her head on her shoulder.

“I suppose I’ll have to confess that you look beautiful too, Emma,” she hummed, her free hand drawing circles on Emma’s bare chest.

“And your body, mi amor…” Regina groaned, her eyes flickering over Emma’s torso and legs.

Emma shuffled and glanced over at Regina, exclaiming, “if you speak Spanish again, I’m going to have to make love to you again. I hope you realise that.” Regina just killed her when her voice husked, and then when she spoke Spanish…Well Emma wasn’t ashamed to admit that it would _sustain_ her for days.

“Make love?” Regina questioned, voice timid. “Oh,” Emma trailed off, feeling slightly foolish for being so obvious, “well I didn’t exactly feel like saying fuck again… it didn’t seem right while we’re here…like this.”

“I wasn’t complaining Preciosa.” Regina responded, looking into emerald eyes yet again.

Emma groaned and replied, “what did I say about speaking Spanish?” biting her lip at the dancing sparks in Regina’s eyes.

“We’ll be sore Regina, and we…you have a lot to do tomorrow. Or is it today, now?” If Emma was to be honest with herself she would happily suffer days of soreness down there for a single night with Regina. She was more cautious for the brunette than herself.

Regina rolled her eyes, “don’t make me think about the fact I am now hideously behind schedule,” she responded, laughing slightly, “or I’ll have to throw you out right this moment.”

Emma held her hands up and smiled as she replied, “okay, okay no mentioning of the time, got it… Regina is now a good time to ask you that question again?”

Regina’s eyes were so soft, the brown pools showing much more vulnerability than they ever did. “The preposterous one?” she husked, toying with her again.

Emma scowled and exclaimed, “hey!” and started tickling Regina until she batted her off and replied, “okay, go for it, ask me the question.”

Emma pressed her body onto Regina’s so their breasts were flush. She took comfort in their intermingled bodies and the tingling feeling of affection flowing through her body like electricity.

“So I asked you to fake date me, because, well, that’s just how I show my feelings, I guess. I’m...different, we’ve established this,” Emma began while Regina nodded in agreement.

“But my question now is, Regina, will you properly date me?” Emma asked, her eyes puppy-like as they searched Regina’s for her reaction.

“Never had you down for a gentleman,” Regina scoffed, “I feel like I’m being asked to a formal dance.”

Emma frowned at her as she could see Regina’s face break out into a smile, and then she was _laughing_ , that uncommon laugh that Emma rarely heard that just made her _melt._

“You think you’re funny don’t you?” Emma asked, even though she was laughing now because of how deep Regina’s laugh was.

“Sorry…sorry,” Regina replied, clearing her throat, “that was entirely uncharacteristic of me, I don’t know what came over me.”

Her voice said one thing but her face said another – it was threatening to break out into another laughing fit.

“Yes of course I’ll date you, you idiot.” Regina stated, smiling effortlessly. Emma looked into those brown eyes and hadn’t realised just how much she adored seeing the myriad of emotion in them.

Words weren’t necessary anymore so Emma shuffled down and kissed Regina’s nose, then her lips. They both smiled into the kiss and were greeted with the clashing of teeth as they tried to deepen the kiss. They laughed then simultaneously stopped smiling to continue, Regina biting Emma’s lips and requesting more of her. Emma leant over and found herself pushing her body onto Regina’s.

“You sure about this? We’ve been going for hours.” Emma was hushed by Regina kissing her way to Emma’s ear and moaning slightly, whispering, “callate y besame, mi amor.”

Emma’s whole body shuddered at the voice which dripped like honey into her ears, causing her arms to flare with goosebumps. Emma moaned and shuffled on Regina, sucking her neck hard, re-bruising the area which she knew was…forbidden.

“You’ve given me a hickey, haven’t you?” Regina gasped. “Yupp,” Emma hummed, “I told you what speaking Spanish did to me.”

“Well I said shut up and kiss me, so do as I say for once,” Regina ordered, and Emma conceded, her hands wandering and Regina’s breath hitching.

The warmth of their bodies and shared smiled ignited the start of something beautiful, but something that was hidden beneath the surface for far too long, just waiting to grow, like a flower blossoming in the Spring after a harsh winter: hopeful, persistent, and infinitely bright.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic on my Twitter, it was my first twit fic and first SQ smut, (though loosely because I left a lot to the imagination). Hopefully you'll enjoy it, let me know if you did! For anyone who has read my other works, I'm in the process of the next chapter of Words, Wide Night WHICH is now called An Unfathomable Tie Between You and I. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, Rozz (@reginasgay) x


End file.
